


Unchained

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Sora and Kairi are mentioned but I guess I'll tag them just in case?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: In an attempt to help find Sora, Erica tries to reach out to him much like her friend Ephemer once did with her–with the help of Chirithy, of course. One day, however, she reaches out to what she hoped was the first clue to tracking Sora down, only to find herself in a place she’s never seen before and come across someone who apparently had been told to save him.
Kudos: 8





	1. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title's kinda meh in my opinion but oh well.

**_I can remember the first time I talked to my friends Ephemer in Skuld, kind of like it was yesterday. If I hadn’t taken that chance of finding a way to Sora, I probably wouldn’t have found them._ **

Erica pensively looked out the window in her room, the ever-present sunset gleaming through. “Chirithy, do you remember when I saw Ephemer in that dream?”

“That was a pretty long time ago,” Chirithy replied. “But I remember.”

“I know he was reaching out to me. And when I looked into it, it ended up meaning something.”

The little creature studied their best friend. “What are you trying to say?”

“If I can do what Ephemer did, then maybe I might be able to reach out to Sora. I just have to figure out how he did it.”

 _Oh._ Now they saw what she was getting at. But . . . was she ready? Would it even work the other way?

Erica studied Chirithy. “You know how he did it, don’t you?”

“Well . . . maybe. But I’m not sure it’ll work.”

“Can you tell me?”

Chirithy hesitated. “Are you sure you’re prepared?”

“Yes. This might be a way to find Sora, and I’m willing to try it.”

The dream eater sighed. “He sent you a dream from the Unchained Realm.”

“Unchained Realm? What’s that?”

Chirithy explained to the best of their ability what it was, including how Erica’s war-torn-free adventures took place there. When they were done, Chirithy watched Erica’s eyebrows furrow, and her eyes held many questions as the silence lingered longer than the dream eater would’ve liked.

“So, they wanted to protect me?” Erica finally concluded.

“To put it simply, yes.”

The young wielder fell back into contemplative silence. Having to remember every moment of the Keyblade War was painful, and she could’ve sworn her heart might’ve broken. She wouldn’t blame Ephemer and Skuld for wiping her memory of it and putting her in a place where the war never happened. If she had been in their place, she probably would’ve done the same thing.

“Do you think Ephemer might still be there? And Skuld?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, but if they are, then they might be able to help us find Sora.”

Erica settled under her covers. “Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Chirithy explained how they might be able to reach the Unchained Realm, and Erica followed their instructions carefully. Sleep soon washed over her, and she found herself at Sunset Hill. Her dreams often started like this, and usually they would lead to her hanging out with her friends. One time she had showed them her home world. If only that could actually happen. . . .

“Are you ready?” Chirithy asked from atop the rail, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Erica nodded.

“Good. Now, remember what I told you.”

“Right.”

The two of them closed their eyes. She felt Chirithy’s heart and their bond, and she held on to that connection. Chirithy’s presence faded away along with everything around her, but she still held fast to the connection to her best friend.

There was a shift in the air, and for a moment or two, nothing else happened. Together, they put all their hearts into it, and sure enough, a breeze brushed by. The light outside her eyelids changed, and she opened her eyes to a place she thought she’d never see again.

“I’m . . . I’m here. . . .”

Everything was exactly how she remembered it—the purple roofs, the chimneys, the flower beds, even the clock tower she had explored long ago. The sky was as beautiful as ever, the soft lavenders, pinks, and peaches picture perfect. She breathed in the scent of the flowers in the area, and her eyes began to prickle.

The familiar sound of water drew her attention to the fountain she’d always come across, every detail exact. But the nostalgia would fizz out occasionally, and oddly enough the distortions seemed familiar. . . .

_I . . . I have to find Sora before I run out of time._

Just as she was about to begin her search, footsteps brought her attention to a familiar face entering the square.

But it wasn’t just one.

“Skuld. . . . Ephemer. . . .”

Both of them looked to her, and they each shared a look of surprise.

“Erica?” Skuld said.

Everything fizzed again, but Erica didn’t care. She ran to them without hesitation, wrapping both of them in a hug that the duo’s shock almost didn’t let them register.

 _This has to be real. . . ._ Erica thought. _It has to be._

“Y-you’re here,” Ephemer said, hugging her tighter despite his burning questions. “I can’t believe it. . . !”

“How did you come back?” Skuld asked.

Erica let go, but she held on to their hands securely. “Chirithy helped me. I. . . .” A few tears slipped out, and she squeezed their hands. “I looked for you guys . . . everywhere. I wanted . . . to-to find you so badly. . . .”

“Well, we’re here now, right?” Ephemer said with a smile.

Their surroundings fizzed again, pulling shocked expressions from him and Skuld.

“You’re fizzing out!” Skuld said.

“I am?” Erica said, looking at herself.

“We might not have much time left.”

The fizzing and blurring gradually became more frequent.

“But you can’t go! Not yet!” Erica pleaded. “I need your help.”

“Something wrong?” Ephemer asked.

“It’s my friend So—”

The fizzing turned into a sort of fog that shrouded everything. It crept in from all sides, and before Erica could pull them away, her friends became engulfed.

“No wait! Come back, please!”

Erica woke with a start, startling Chirithy. She found herself back in her room. She wasn’t in Daybreak Town anymore.

She stared down at her hands, her eyes prickling again. She wasn’t with Ephemer and Skuld.

“Did you find anything?” Chirithy asked.

“. . . They’re there. I saw them. . . .” _But I lost them again. . . ._

“They are?”

Erica nodded.

“What about Sora?”

“I didn’t get the chance to ask. . . .”

Chirithy’s ears lowered for a few moments. “Well, at least it worked.”

**_After that, Chirithy and I kept practicing staying in the Unchained Realm for longer and longer. I got the chance to talk to Ephemer and Skuld and finally tell them everything that’s happened. It was one of the happiest moments of my life._ **

“How’s Ven?” Skuld asked one time.

“He’s doing really good,” Erica replied. “He’ll be so excited to hear from you guys! Once he actually answers my calls.”

**_Eventually I told Riku what I was up to. He had a lot of questions like I did, but once I explained the basics he was all for another way to find Sora. He did tell me to be careful and to let him know if I found anything. And of course I said I would._ **

**_Now it’s been a year. I was able to get to the Unchained Realm without Chirithy’s help, but they still pitched in to keep me steady. No one’s really found anything yet, but we’re not giving up. Sora wouldn’t give up on us, so why should we?_ **

“Good night, Chirithy,” Erica said.

“Good night, kiddo,” Chirithy replied. “Here’s to hoping Ephemer and Skuld have found something.”

Erica nodded, and she closed her eyes to reach out to their realm. It took a bit like it usually did, but she felt something that didn’t feel like Skuld or Ephemer. Maybe this was their breakthrough! A clue!

She sifted through the realm and reached out to the new feeling, and soon she found herself in a part of Daybreak Town she knew she hadn’t seen before.

It was completely night, not like the partial nights she’d always known. The buildings didn’t really seem quite right; they were almost advanced, like Hiro’s world. And the fact that no street lamps were on didn’t really help.

“Hello?” she called. “Anyone here?”

Silence.

“Ephemer? Skuld?”

Nothing.

The atmosphere was even different. It wasn’t homey and safe. In fact it was the complete opposite.

Erica looked around. From what she could see, she was in an alleyway. There was some kind of light in the dark street ahead of her, and if she looked up, she could see lights coming off of other nearby buildings.

A flicker of movement brought her attention to someone just walking out of view, but she managed to catch his reflection in the building across the street.

 _Wait a second. . . ._ “Riku?”

Erica bolted down the alleyway. _How did he get here? Did he figure it out? Maybe he found something._

She stumbled to a stop out on the street and looked to Riku. He was looking to his left with the most serious expression she’d ever seen on him. But when he looked at her, he seemed different. Too different.

“Riku?” Erica asked cautiously.

“No,” he said, his voice clearly emphasizing his answer. “Who are you?”

“Erica.” She couldn’t sense a light in him or a darkness. So maybe they were hidden? Or maybe they were too intertwined for her to distinguish them. “Who’re you?”

He studied her, contemplating his next words. “No one important.”

She wasn’t very satisfied with that answer, but she let it slide this time. “I’m uh, looking for a friend of mine. His name is Sora.”

“You’re looking for Sora, too?”

“Yyyes? Wait, do you know him?”

“I’ve heard of him. I was told to save him.”

“By who?”

“A friend of his.”

That could be anyone. But did they know this guy? Or . . . was this something different? “. . . Have you found him yet?”

He looked to his hand, closing it as he spoke. “Once . . . but I lost him.”

“. . . Is he okay?”

“More or less.”

 _Phew._ “Well, maybe we could work together. We might be able to find him faster.”

He studied her again, and he briefly glanced up at the full moon above her. “I don’t need help.”

“Why not?”

“I can manage on my own.”

“What if you get hurt?”

“Like I said, I can manage on my own. Trust me.”

Erica didn’t look convinced.

 _She seems persistent._ “How did you get here?”

“I’ve had help from another friend of mine. Technically I can come here by myself, but they still want to help out.” She hesitated. “What about you?”

“I accidentally wandered into this place.”

“Oh.” She paused for a bit.

“Are you done?”

“What? No! You said a friend of Sora’s asked you to save him. Well they’re my friend, too. So it’ll be easier for both of us to work together to find Sora. And safer.”

Erica paused again. “All his friends are looking for him, and they’re worried about him. You’re probably our only lead in a long time, and I’m sure whichever one of my friends asked you to help Sora has to know that. So if there’s any way for you to let me help, I’ll do it.”

He studied her more intently. She was desperate. It was clear in her eyes. And it almost made him wonder how far she would really go.

Almost.

“You would really make that choice?” he asked.

“Yes. I would.”

 _Reckless._ “Tell me exactly how you got here.”

Erica took a minute to gather her thoughts. “My friend told me I’m coming here through a dream, so I’m uh, technically sending my consciousness here. But I’ll leave if I wake up.”

He began to walk away. “Then there’s no point in working together.”

“Uh wait! I could try to figure out how to stay longer.”

He stopped. “Would you really want to stay asleep?”

Erica found herself hesitant to answer. If it meant helping Sora, she would. But she’d worry her friends, especially Chirithy. She never wanted to do that. And how would she let the others know what she’s found?

Footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to him walking away. “Wait wait!”

He resisted an eye roll, and he stopped to look over his shoulder.

“What if I meet up with you every time I come here? I’ll just be temporary back up.”

She was really persistent. Or desperate. If he played his cards right he could last until she disappeared. But then there was the chance she’d come back and pester him again—if she came looking for him. Which he suspected she would probably do.

“I’ll think about it.”

Finally she was satisfied. That would give him some time to figure out how to deal with her.

“So um, should we meet back here if you make up your mind?” Erica asked.

“Fine.”

With a nod, she fizzed and faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda got inspiration from a headcanon that had to do with Yozora having something to do with the Keyblade War era. Also I have a small headcanon that the place Sora and Yozora fight in is in the Unchained Realm. Even if I also think they’re in some form of Shibuya.  
> Technically I wrote this out of a tiny impulse since I normally don't write for characters I know nothing about. And I have no idea where Ephemer and Skuld are so they're still in the Unchained Realm in my book (until proven otherwise). And we don't really know who told Yozora to save Sora. Unless we do and I missed it. Ah well. :)


	2. Your Mind's Made Up?

He didn’t trust her.

Not one bit.

But then again, he didn’t trust the one who told him to save Sora. And yet here he was, trying to do exactly that.

It had been at least a week since she crossed paths with him. Coming to a decision to accept her offer was in the back of his mind. But he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. Because every day he would see her show up and wait. And after a good two hours, she would either frown or sigh before disappearing.

_She’s too persistent for her own good_ , he thought.

Now, he stood waiting for her in the exact cursed spot they agreed upon. He had much more pressing matters to attend to than this.

**~ ~ ~**

Erica speed walked her way to the alleyway, feeling the bottle bump around in her pocket. After her encounter with that boy, she made sure to tell everyone she could about him, but she also had said the lead was a small one that she wasn’t sure would go any further.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up if nothing else comes up,” she had said.

She didn’t mind waiting, but she wished he would make up his mind already. They’ve been searching for too long now, and it was starting to gnaw at her. She could almost imagine what Riku and Kairi were feeling—being so long without hardly a trace of a clue of Sora’s whereabouts.

Kairi for sure was aching. Sora was very precious to her. And Riku, his best friend—he seemed so calm about it. Erica knew he trusted Sora to come back to them, but it worried her how Riku would always brush off her concern.

But . . . maybe this time that guy would show up today. Or not. She hoped he was okay.

**~ ~ ~**

He looked up at the moon as he stood in the street. Any minute now she would round that corner and appear. He had hoped she would’ve given up and moved on, but she was persistent. Or maybe stubborn was the better term.

Apparently she really was determined to do anything for Sora.

_Reckless._

He heard footsteps coming closer to him, and eventually she appeared. Upon spotting him, she actually looked surprised.

“You’re okay,” she said.

“I told you. I can manage on my own.” Really? That was the first thing she said? And now she’s smiling.

“So uh, have you made up your mind?”

“I’m declining your offer.”

Erica did her best not to look disappointed. “Oh. Okay.” She was hoping he’d say yes, and then they’d be one step closer to finding Sora. But a small part of her knew he wouldn’t. However, there was something in his heart that told her he was strong, and that he wouldn’t go down so easily.

He watched her drop her eyes for a few moments before coming up to him. He had to restrain himself from backing up into a stance. But honestly, she was more of a nuisance than a threat.

He watched Erica dig around in her pocket before pulling out a rare healing item.

“It’s a Panacea. Y’know in case of emergencies,” she said, handing it to him.

He studied it before taking the bottle.

“If you find Sora, tell him not to lose sight of the people he cares about. And . . . to let his heart be his guiding key.”

He decided to give her the tiniest of nods, and she smiled at him.

One more brief study of her, and he was off. He felt her eyes watching him curiously, and he kept his attention on her presence. All of this might be a farce and she might attack him. So he waited for any sign of a weapon being drawn or magic being conjured.

But he heard nothing.

After a few more moments, he barely heard her footsteps, and he stole a glance over his shoulder at her continuing the opposite way. She was probably going to keep exploring this place. Or leave. Something told him it was the former.

He looked down at the Panacea. Why give this to a total stranger, especially one she just met? Was she that naive, or too trusting? Or was she really just being nice? Either way, he didn’t care. The item would be useful, anyway. And he had better things to do.


End file.
